


Two

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dammit, it’s not gonna fit,” Dean grunts through clenched teeth, sweat dripping off of his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

“Dammit, it’s not gonna fit,” Dean grunts through clenched teeth, sweat dripping off of his body.

“It will, Dean, just need to do a little more work, that’s all,” Sam says, panting, hand trembling on Dean’s back as he works his way inside of Dean. Dean is moaning underneath him, trembling with anticipation. Sam looked down, cursing quietly to himself as he saw Dean stretched around him. 

Dean shuddered with want, and a small bit of fear. It had seemed like a great idea at the time, but now, now that he was actually experiencing this he wasn’t as positive it was going to be a good thing. It was temporary, the spell would only last a day, and if Dean hated it, well, they never had to do this again.

Sam groaned when he was fully inside of Dean, both of his dicks encased in the tight passage. He had been starting to think for a minute there that he wasn’t going to fit all the way in, but this was Dean’s idea, Dean’s fantasy. Dean had asked to be fucked by two cocks, and Sam refused to share him with anyone else, and a toy just wouldn’t cut it, so they found a spell that could do it for them. Sam was amazed at how stretched open Dean was, the way his brother’s body opened up for the duel intrusion, taking it like he was made for this.

Dean began to moan, shoving back against the lengths inside of him, cursing as he tried to get more inside. He had never felt so full, so completely used, and was loving every single second of it.

“God, Dean, you are such a cock slut aren’t you? Probably wish you had a cock in your mouth filling that hole too,” Sam reached forward, sticking his fingers into Dean’s mouth, feeling his brother suck on them as if they were his cock. “That’s it, suck them all nice and wet and I may be nice to you and let you suck my cocks later. God, Dean, such a whore for me aren’t you?”

He could hear Dean moaning around his fingers. Dean tensed underneath him, before coming all over the sheets, his cock completely untouched. Sam bit back a groan as Dean clamped down around him, both of his cocks spurting out hot semen inside of Dean. He collapsed against Dean, grinding against his ass, Dean’s body still so tightly gripping him that he knew he wouldn’t be able to pull out anytime soon. “Fuck, Dean, love you.”

“Love you too, Sammy. God, gonna have to do this again.”

Sam nodded, nuzzling his head against Dean’s shoulder, “Yeah, sounds good.”

“But next time, next time I fuck you.”


End file.
